Not applicable.
A microfiche appendix as Appendix 1 containing a source code of a computer program useful in accordance with the present invention is appended hereto as 3 sheet(s) of microfiche containing 186 frames.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with the field of monitoring joint movements of a subject. In particular, a preferred joint movement monitoring system includes a carrier configured for wearing by a subject about a wrist thereof and a plurality of position sensors coupled with the carrier for sensing various hand positions of the subject.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advances in medical science, it is now better appreciated that repetitive motion can sometimes lead to injury such as carpal tunnel syndrome. In response, devices have been developed to monitor the motions of body parts with respect to a joint.
One such device includes a glove with portions of the glove fingers removed and with sensors positioned adjacent the back of the hand. Such a device inhibits natural motion of the fingers and of the hand itself, leading to less realistic data. Moreover, the bulk of the glove is sometimes objectionable by wearers.
The present invention solves the prior art problems mentioned above and provides a distinct advance in the state of the art. In particular, the joint movement monitoring system hereof enables the gathering of accurate data using a comfortable appliance and without inhibiting the wearer""s natural movements.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a plurality of position sensors, a carrier mounting the sensors and configured for wearing by the subject and for positioning the sensors adjacent the wrist of the subject, and a controller for storing position data received from the sensors and representative of hand positions. In preferred forms, the active components of the sensors are Hall effect sensors mounted on the carrier adjacent the subject""s forearm rather than the subject""s hand. The preferred carrier is an elastic band encompassing the wrist and adjacent portions of the hand and forearm without covering any portion of the fingers of the subject""s hand.